Printed circuit board assemblies (PCBAs) are used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components by conductive pathways or traces formed in the circuit boards. Printed circuit boards are constructed of nonconductive substrate layers and copper sheets laminated onto the nonconductive layers. The conductive pathways are etched in the copper sheets by removing the nonconductive substrate at specified locations. The electronic components that are mounted to the substrate are referred to as surface mounted devices (SMDs). Two common processes for mounting SMDs include infrared and vapor phase reflow. The primary steps in most reflow processes include flux activation, melting the solder particles in the solder paste, wetting the surfaces to be joined, and solidifying the solder into a strong metallurgical bond. Once the circuit board is populated with the SMDs, the PCBA is formed.
PCBAs are used in data storage systems, such as disc drives, as well as in other electronic systems. As disc drives have progressed over time, one goal in disc drive design has been to make the disc drive smaller so the disc drive can be used in smaller products. Today, disc drives are used in a number of relatively small electronic devices such as video cameras, digital music players, cell phones, portable game players and even some toys. As disc drives become smaller, the corresponding electronic components, conductive traces and nonconductive substrates of PCBAs have also become much smaller. In a disc drive, the PCBA is typically mounted to a base of the disc drive. Various miniaturization techniques have been developed with respect to the manufacture of PCBAs such that complex PCBAs can now be found in sizes as small as one inch in length and width. These small circuit boards can be referred to as small form factor PCBAs.
Small form factor PCBAs have become increasingly fragile due to their reduction in thickness. The size of the SMDs, as well as the conductive traces and solder connections have also decreased in size, thus adding to their fragility. Currently, small form factor PCBAs can be processed together as a panelized group, and then are separated from one another during testing. Handling of these small form factor PCBAs between various manufacturing and testing process steps can be one of the leading causes of PCBA damage. For example, the slightest incidental twisting of a PCBA when handled can cause delaminating of circuit board layers and/or fracturing of solder joints. Such delaminating of layers and fracturing of solder joints lead to PCBA failure.